Atomo World Disaster 3: Return to Homeland
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: Finally the third series of AWD. After ABY learns the truth of his past, he seeks revenge. Preferred for you to read the second story to understand this. Obviously my generation hasn't caught very many eyes yet. Working on many stories...
1. The Beginning of a new Adventure

**Atomo World Disaster 3: Return to Homeland**

At the end of Atomo World Disaster 2, ABY (Atomic Black Yoshi) figured out that AY (Angel Yoshi) is his sister from a different planet. He also knows that he was sent away from the planet due to his power. Angered, he's determined to go back to his homeland and seek revenge on the king. Little is known about him as all ABY knows is that he's the one who sent him away. Here is his side of the story:

"The day I was told about AY being my sister, that made me happy. I was the opposite when I was told that I was sent away just for my power! I mean, why just rid a person from their planet just for having a certain ability? Well soon enough, the king will die as tomorrow, I set foot back on the planet in which I have no clue what the name of it was!"

AY also knew the story, but wished not to tell him until the time was right. Here is her story.

"I knew ABY would be happy when I told him I was his sister. However, I had to tell him about our homeland. I thought he wouldn't care as much as he did. Now he's determined and won't stop for anything. I know he can't get there alone, so I'm sure what he's going to say..."

Through the whole story, ABY himself will tell the story. An autobiography will tell the story in more detail than the usual way.

Why be named Atomo World Disaster? Well, It goes along with the series and may end it. But, I'm not sure.


	2. On the way

Today was the day that I, Atomic Black Yoshi, would finally get the revenge I have been seeking. Even though it has only been one day after the story, I would instantly get to my goal and stop for nothing.

"ABY, are you ready to go?" I hear AY not far away as she is prepared. I reply with a simple yes, and then we set off to what we call Homeland.

Of course, doing this would be simple. The other world isn't far away as this world and Homeland use each others' gravity to revolve around each other. In fact, they're so close together, the air density stays heavy enough for us to pass through. We would never try something this crazy if the worlds were far apart. As we go up, we wave good-bye to Chamelion Yoshi (CY), VolcanoYoshi (VY), Seismic Yoshi (SY), Tsunami Yoshi (TY), and ElectroYoshi (EY). There is no turning back as if we just set sail on ship with no destination point.

Along the way, AY and I get in a long conversation to make the time pass. She doesn't look like a sister of mine, but she really is. I think we're closer than a family relationship, as we do everything together and have little disagreement with each other.

"How long have you known that you were my sister?" I asked that in a curious manner. Her response was simple and easy.

"I've known since the beginning of my life."  
"Then why can't I remember it?"  
"I was there during the day of your sending away. You were shot with a strange beam. I was sure it was designed to disrupt your memory."

I just can't believe people on that planet were so harsh to me. AY's responses were just unbelievable and exact. She has a wonderful memory. She begins to ask me questions now.

"Do you remember what you did on Atomo World?"

I replied in a simple manner. "That beam messed up my memory. I don't remember anything until the planet was named after me."

"Was that your happiest moment in your belief?"

"I'm not sure. There were so many happy moments down there. However, my happiest moment would now probably be when you came down. It shows how much you cared that I was safe."

About 30 minutes of non-stop flying, we begin to switch atmospheres. I can't believe I'm actually getting control of Homeland back from all the people that treat it like a mouse in a house. All of this wouldn't be successful, not even known about if AY wasn't here. She's my source of information, and I'm her source of power and information that she needs. We are the ultimate alliance in anything we do. You'll never see up not working together. We can even fuse to make the almighty Ania Yoshi. However, it's stressful on us as our souls are mixed together, creating a pressuring feeling, and we only do this when we must. It makes it more fun when we're fighting side-by-side. Sometimes, I wish I didn't aquire my precious fighting skills and just lived a simple life of a regular yoshi on Yoshi's Island. However, my atomic abilities, I always want them. They will never leave me.

Finally, we begin to see the visual land of Homeland. Too bad there's snow all over the place. I asked AY something I wouldn't expect to say.

"Homeland has seasons?" She replies with an unexpected answer.

"Not that I know of. There might be, but as long as I've been there, we didn't."

I became curious after hearing that as my nerves stiffened as I began to worry. If not part of a season, I have a feeling that something is going on. At last, we set foot on the cold, snowy ground. This is when my journey begins.


	3. A Village of Confusion

AY and I have set foot on Homeland in the cold snow, which is unusual due to AY's beliefs when she was young and lived here. The weather isn't kicking up right now, as things are calm, yet cold. I may live through this easily, as my atomic energy circulates in me and it keeps me warm. I can already see that the snow melts under my feet. However, I'm not sure about AY though. She only has the ability to fire a purple beam with lightning, and that doesn't sound like something that'll keep her warm in this freezing weather. I am very worried about it too. If she were to pass away from me, not only would I be in a depression not just for her dying, but for me bringing her here under unfavorable conditions. She looks like she can do it though. She's one tough girl. AY is the first to speak to me.

"It sure is cold here." I should've expected a sentence like that.

"I know. Think you can handle it?"

"Oh sure! Just like you, heat cycles through me in the form of electricity."

Well, that answered my long statement. We explore for a short time while the weather is calm. The snow melts under my feet for each step I take. It seems we landed in a spot where nothing lives. Nothing can be seen for miles and miles. Could this be the reason why nobody lives here? I get that idea, tell it to AY, and we go for another flight over the barren snow desert. About ten minutes later, the weather picks up, making it hard for AY to fly. I don't want to pressure her, so I request for her to land and continue on foot. She agrees and we well, continue on foot, just like I said. Another problem begins to happen soon. The snowfall increases and the winds pick up to gale winds, the ones that blow up to 40 mph or so. We then get the idea that the wind only blows in one direction. I was sure AY wouldn't agree to this.

"With winds this strong, it'll carry us with it. If you begin to fly with the wind, it'll keep you warmer and we'll move faster." AY responded instantly.

"That sounds crazy, but it might work. Let's do it!"

Well, she agreed!I get on her back, and we take flight. The winds pick up even more, making the flight quicker. Although tough to control, AY manages to keep herself steady. We were going about 45 mph until the winds began to calm. This is when we finally saw activity from yoshies. We knew that we were close to where we could find the world's name, information, and the why the snow desert was there. We descend and we advance into the small village.

As we advance, we see that the village is small, but wealthy. Many yoshies are walking around. I myself was shocked to see that a village this small would be so rich. As I advance in, one yoshi sees me and greets AY and I into the village.

"Welcome visitors! This is the perfect... wait, you're, you can't be! IT'S ATOMIC BLACK YOSHI! RUN!"

Everyone hears his alert and look at me while I still appear to be confused. When they know it's me, they run in terror. I try to calm them, but they're too frightened. AY then speaks up.

"Listen everyone! ABY here is a changed person. I've known him for a long while." Another yoshi seems curious as she advances closer to AY.

"You're Angel Yoshi!" AY calmly responds.

"Yes I am. ABY here isn't going to harm anyone. We used to live here together. Obviously, you've forgot who we were.

"Yes I have! You're a legend of Yoshi's World!

Yoshi's World? I would suppose that's the name of this world. I guess this is an expansion to the name of Yoshi's Island. The little girl yoshi speaks to me next.

"You're ABY, the Banished One?"

Banished one? Why wouldn't she be afraid of me?

"The Banished One?

"Yes, but I don't believe that. You're not causing destruction. I'll relieve the other yoshies."

I hear her yell out in a loud voice about me not being a threat, and everyone calms. Now I feel accepted and enter the village. Some of the yoshies apoligize for their freakish behavior. One of the yoshies begin to speak to me.

"I hear that you are a great fighter ABY. There has been an unknown yoshi not far from here, causing these massive snowstorms. We have no protection from the cold like you. I remember you because I tested on you when you were little. You were resistant to bizarre conditions, making you a very good fighter. However, the people here feared your atomic power, and with an overwhelming vote, we decided to banish you, but first, we drained your memory, making you think you were never here."

His small story had touched me. I had to know more.

"Did you find any weaknesses about me?"

"Actually, we didn't, making you practically resistant to most elemental attacks. You'd be the perfect weapon for that yoshi making the snowstorms. However, don't think you're invincible. Remember that atomic energy doesn't last forever.

"I'll only die of that when I actually die. However, it's not that time yet."

"All I can say is good luck ABY. You'll be safe in this village until we can inform that you aren't a threat at all."

I prepared my trip back into the snow desert, asking AY for assistance along the way. May my first mission begin.


	4. Back Into the Snow Desert

Being assigned to my first mission, I knew it would be a simple one. All I had to do was simply defeat or compromise with the yoshi that I have no clue of. I don't know if it's a he or she, what he or she does, or his or her abilities. Of course, AY would be my companion on this. So, we go flying off into the snow desert. We could tell that the winds were picking up. I knew this would be rough on AY, but she insisted we kept flying. I hate to cause arguments, and I don't like controlling other people's lives. So, we kept flying. AY seemed upset about something, but I decided to keep it quiet and away from it. The winds greatly increase, and AY struggles to keep moving forward. She dives down at intense speeds, almost throwing me off. In an attempt to increase her speeds, it succeeds, and we come to a stop short after a burst of speed. She appears to be tired, so we stop. I begin to conversize with her until she regains her strength.

"This weather is just insane. When we move one way, it changes."

"I know. It's crazy."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a feeling about this yoshi, as if I have met it before."

"Really? I thought we were the only two. Well, you being the only one since I was banished.

"Well, who knows. Let's just keep going. I'm all rested up, and I'm ready for some action on this planet."

We then continue further into the snow desert while the wind is calm. While we're flying, ice begins to fall. They start as small as a bit of dust, then start to be as large as small rocks. Obviously, we have main protection against the elements of nature, but physical parts of nature that are solid, I don't think we have much of a resistance. We start to get pelted with small hailstones, but that doesn't affect us much, at least, until the wind picks up. The ice feels much harder, and it begins to really affect us. AY descends as we take cover. Wait, there is no cover in the desert. It's a snow desert dang it! Well, we hide our more vulnerable bodyparts, while exposing other resistant parts, like me, my back and skull, AY shields herself with her wings, which hold out excellent. Seeing this, I gather by AY, seeing that her wings are big enough. Finally, the hailstones stop. AY's wings are in pain, but still useable. However, I request her to not use them now. That would just cause suffering. She quietly agrees and we move on. Thankfully, the harsh weather here is silent in the current moment. It feels like an eye of a hurricane. However, nothing seems to returning.

It wasn't going to be long until AY's wings healed. She says that they're feeling better and she was ready to fly. I went with her, and we're in the air again. Everything was going smoothly until a strange storm appeared. It dropped snowflakes the size of baseballs and released ice in the form of lightning. The storm was intense. Now I know why nobody ever lived in the snow desert. We were doing fine until one of the ice bolts struck AY's wing, freezing it solid. Unable to flap it, she began to fall, with me on her back. I had to think of something fast as if we didn't, this would be over soon. I soon got an idea. I told AY it might hurt, but anything would have to do. I fired an atomic beam at the ice, melting it. Soon, the ice melted and became unattached, and we evened out the fall. AY became nervous, so we decided to land once again. The snow on the ground increased dramatically, causing massive problems for me. Since my body circulates atomic energy, the snow quickly melts beneath me, making it hard to walk. However, I keep pressing on. The snow has already reached a foot in height on the ground. AY easily maneuvers this catastrophic condition but simply flying just over the ground. I didn't think I was going to make it much further until the snow stops. Even though the snow remained hard to travel through, I was still happy it stopped. However, I learned different when I saw an icy beam hit AY in the chest, freezing her solid. I look back, surprised by what I see.

My search for my first mission was over; find the yoshi of the snow desert. Now, it's time to attempt to compromise.

"You freeze my friend, I kill you. It works like that." I realized it's another girl yoshi with no wings, and before she can react, I turn around and fire an atomic beam at AY, melting her again. She is relieved. Realizing who did it, she yells out in surprise.

"It's you! You're Blizzard Yoshi! I can't believe I didn't see it before." She responds back.

"That's because you're losing your mind with the Banished One here. I didn't expect you to make a foolish mistake and help someone who was banished! You're not a wise one.

"Hey! ABY is my brother! Don't you... Augh! DIE!"

I never saw AY with a temper like that. She amazed me as she shot an electrical beam at Blizzard Yoshi (BY). Although she evaded, I knew AY would be relentless as she had enough energy to transform herself into Dark AY. I knew this would be a match to watch, only to join in if AY needed it.


	5. AY's Time to Shine?

I knew this would be a great match. What's better is that they're both girls! Cat fight! Well, I'm being serious about this as this is much more than two girls fighting. Before the action begins, BY speaks.

"Well, little do you know AY, after that last match with you a long time ago while we were young, I've dedicated my life towards fighting and control of my powers. Ever since, I have yet to lose." BY seems very serious, and AY doesn't take it any different.

"Well undefeated or not, your end will come right now! Bring it on BY. See what you can do."

Oh my, this is MUCH better than expected. AY, bleeding out her dark energy in the form of rage, takes the first strike with an electrical beam. BY easily evades, who retaliates with an icy beam. Of course, AY in her dark form performs much better than usual, as she actually spins with her wings out, deflecting the beam, almost hitting me. These two are just wanting to kill each other! You can see their fury in their eyes, AND their expressions. AY just can't stand it anymore and gets in close with her with those sharp claws, ready to rip her apart. The two seem to be evenly matched, blocking each other's blows, which gets boring after a short time. Finally, AY makes a move by flying up, evading her. Whenever BY goes for an icy element attack, AY comes down and strikes, finally getting a great hit in. Although the hit was huge, it barely affects BY, who gets back up, and then does a crazy elemental attack, which involves a tornado and ice. AY got stuck in, and the shards of ice spinning it make a nasty aftermath on AY, whose skin is all shredded up and disoriented. Was this enough to stop her? Try no. She quickly charges back at BY, who doesn't expect to see AY come in that fast. She is grabbed and made defensless. She then takes BY way up, and just throws her as hard as she can into the ground. Fortunately for her, the soft snow receives some of the impact. One thing for sure was that I figured out why she wants to fight right after the snow has accumulated. I knew that this would end with one's life gone, hoping it wasn't AY.

To make things hard, the snowstorm comes back, making it hard for AY to see BY's white skin. However, BY doesn't seem to be affected. She easily keeps her eye on AY as she swarms around her, making herself unpredictable on when to strike. So, AY takes to the sky, firing electricity all over the place. BY simply stares up at AY and raises her arm. A large ice bolt strikes AY, actually freezing her. She begins to fall. I quickly take action and jump up and catch AY and set her down. I attempt to unfreeze it with an atomic beam, but the ice is too thin; one second too long and she'll have part of her body corroded away. I hear BY laughing.

"I can't believe that she's lost her luster in fighing. I'm still ready to go!" I get angered and yell back at her.

"You may be able to defeat my sister, but you couldn't possibly defeat me. I'm as hard as they get. You see nobody harder."

"I'm not going to waste energy with you. This isn't over until one of us is dead. You better hope your sister breaks out soon, but I doubt it. That ice bolt contained a special chemical bond that's designed to hold the surrounding molecules, making that ice about unbreakable. She might even die soon if no hole is put in the ice."

Even to my eyes, I saw the ice start to melt, and AY reverted to normal as the real AY. She got up with a peaceful face.

"You have yet to win this BY. We could settle a tie, but you've taken me to the last limit. You better have a weapon, as this will be settled soon." BY has a surprised look on her face.

"You expect me to have a weapon? Well I have made one of the titanium ice recently, so here it is!"

She pulls out a massive weapon with a deadly edge. AY pulls out her Tri-Bow, which is shielded on on side, and on the front is a massive blade. It also has the usual bow chamber, where a bow can be shot accurately with little error. I decide to whip out my Atom Beam Blade as well, just in case. Before any action, BY raises her sword. I hear AY speak.

"What are you doing?" BY responds in a calm way.

"I'm just bringing a friend of mine, or should I say brother. I'm going to make this interesting."

A strange aurora shoots in the sky, and soo after, I see what she means. I see another white yoshi in the sky, descending. It's a male as he lands beside of BY.

"I saw the strange aurora in the sky. I came as quickly as possible. I have my Boomerang Axe right here."

The axe looked merciful. Just the appearance could put fear in his opponent's way, but I whip up my sword, ready to battle. This would be a great 2v2.

What will happen in this battle? Will BY remain undefeated or will she be put down by AY, just like the first battle? There's only one way to find out, and that's in the next chapter. so stay alert for it.


	6. Classic 2v2

Wow, I received a chunk of reviews all at one time. It makes me pleased. Anyway onto the story.

Before the action begins, the unknown white yoshi begins to become gray as he speaks.

"I forgot to introduce myself. I am Element Yoshi. I receive abilities from what's around me. Right now, I'm receiving abilities from you, AY, and my own sister, BY. You may stop my sister, but you won't stop me as easily. Just bring it you worthless thing.

Did that make me mad... I charge in with the sword and ruthlessly attack. I see AY firing arrows like crazy out of my left eye. Focusing on the fight, Element Yoshi swings that axe down which I barely deflect with my sword as I bring it back up and come so close to hitting him, but he just moved his head. Again out of my eye, I see a blue icy beam coming right at me----------------------------------------------------------

(At anytime the ----------- appears, the current main character is under a certain condition, unable to speak or it's the right time to switch, and so it switches to the other main character (in this case AY,) and vice versa.

I can't believe they had to double-team ABY with that cheap ice beam. I see that I'm in control now and I take off flying to ABY before he hit with a lethal blow by that axe. I manage to get him out of the way until he begins to thaw, which doesn't look like that'll be soon. Knowing that one will close in and one will strike from afar, I must guard against both.

I knew this task wouldn't be easy as it is a two against one with a rival and her brother. This where my bow would probably save me, but luckily I also had my Bow Blades on my wrists, so I whip them out as well. I see ElY (Element Yoshi) charging straight at me with that axe, but I shoot him with my electrical beam to stun him, and fire away with three bows; one big and two small. I was amazed of myself as my energy was focused on the bows and every hit seemed more powerful by the second. ElY throws his axe at me, but I jump way up and evade. I then saw his axe swing around like a boomerang back to his hand as he caught it with skill. Of course, I couldn't ignore BY as she charges for the frozen ABY. I soon get the idea that the ice down there isn't resistant against heat, so I shoot my electrical beam at it. The heat from the lightning starts to melt the ice and as soon as BY hits it, it cracks. I fly down with the shielded side of my bow up first. ABY, now unfrozen, jumps back and spins his sword around, throwing off massive amounts of energy in the shape of arc. When he stops, I see his sword real small, but grows back instantly. Since it's made of pure regenerating energy, it just simply recharges itself. Now it's time for a turning point. --------------------------- (Character change to ABY)

The ice stopped me, but it won't happen again. Now I'm more aware of such things and I'm ready to go. Seeing that their current target is now AY, I become infuriated as she must avoid everything, which I know is tiring of her. I see BY, and knowing I want a challenge against her. She sees me and stops just to fire another ice beam at me. This time I see it and I dodge it, retaliating with an atomic blast. The devastating heat still affects her, although the aim was slightly off. Atomic energy is full of heat, which gives off a small blast radius that still heavily affects what's around it. I could see in her face that she was just hit with an agonizing effect. Now taking it as her weakness, I knew this would be over soon.

I thought all would be easy until I get hit with an electrical beam. Confusing me, I thought it was AY, but when I look over, I saw Element Yoshi (his name is too hard to understand abbreviated) with his mouth open and facing me. I fire back at him an atomic beam, ignoring BY for the second. When I saw the beam make a direct hit, that was all the time I needed to get back to BY. When I saw her, she was encased in a big shield of ice. I remember this way in the past with Tsunami Yoshi. That water shield deflected all non-direct attacks. So if I use her idea... If water doesn't stop direct attacks, then ice shouldn't stop indirect attacks, since ice is solid. So, I fire what I believe to be the hottest atomic blast I've ever done. I see the ice barrier takes it as it begins to hold strong. When I thought it wasn't successful, I see the ice start to melt. BY looked terrified as the hole got bigger and bigger. Finally, the heat broke through and the massive capsule filled with radioactive lava in which to say. The ice shield instantly cracked and she burst out on the ground in a darker skin color, looking burnt. Fortunately for me, AY has been keeping Element Yoshi busy for some time now, gaining the advantage. I knew she could do it, but we never got to find out who would win between her and BY. We could just consider that AY won because she has survived this whole time and isn't almost dead like a dying cow. However, me may never know who would win...

Finally, AY fires one last arrow which makes a devastating hit, forcing ElY to hit the ground. This battle is coming to a close. I stand over ElY's dying body.

"You messed up by trying to messed with your so called "Banished One." Well, I'm sending a message that I'm back and nothing will stop me."

Element Yoshi just dies. Easy as that. However, BY's body is missing as the weather is calm. When AY descends down to me, we take a moment to rest.

"Wow that was hard," I started to say, catching my breath.

"Were they harder than the Atomo Army do you think?"

"That I couldn't tell. It's too early to know."

"I hope the other yoshies are fine. I wonder if they know we're still alive...

This was something I wouldn't have a clue on. Maybe at some point they would come visit us at some point. However, seeing that this is now over, AY and I head back to village, which is a very long flight. I hope she's ready...


	7. The Swarm

The winds are still calm as AY and I make our way back to the village. I'm guessing that BY was the reason why the weather was so bad. The only thing that still questions me is where her body went. I don't know if she was able to escape and leave her brother behind like a deceiver or if her body was blended into the snow and I couldn't see it. There are many questions I have without answers, but that'll have to come later. I just want to get back out of this cold weather. AY looks slightly pale and wishes not to stay, so for a change of plans, she rides on my back this time as we exit the snow desert.

The ride out of the snow desert was much shorter than I thought. However, the village was still a distance away. Was the snow desert fading? I'm not sure, but it feels warmer now. As I keep running, the village appears in the distance, but something was different. As I advance closer, it's on fire! AY sees it and she takes to the skies as I hop on her, knowing it would be quicker. It's falling very quickly as AY darts down going faster than ever. I barely manage to hang on as we land, but when I look around, nobody is here. I was confused for the minute. When I thought all hope was lost for this broken-down area, the same yoshi that greeted me here appeared. He didn't look like he was on his last seconds of life as he began to tell me what happened.

"ABY, the swarm came. There were millions of them. In the blink of an eye, they tore the place apart. We were defenseless to their power and surprise. You must defeat it. Avenge us our almighty one. Avenge... us..."

I couldn't help but feel sad for him as he said his last words. He's one that welcomed me here and one of the only yoshies that had trust in me after I was sent away. I wouldn't let his wish fall to shame and AY knew the same. Whatever the swarm was, it had to be stopped. AY and I take to the skies as we go along on the unknown land of Yoshi's World.

The characteristics of this world look so barren and dry! However, I can sense it was recently full of life. Dead trees and grass cover the landscape. I'm sure that this is the right way to go. Even though I believe I'm heading the right way, I'm never perfect. I get the idea that if I go my way and AY goes her way, we'll have a higher chance of finding our target. I ask her and she instantly agrees. We descend and split apart. ---------- (Change to AY)

ABY has so many feelings, so it's hard to tell what he's thinking. I can see he's determined, but he might also be worried. What if this swarm actually kills him? What would he do if it kills me? ABY also has that berserk feeling like me, but mine is more powerful. My dark form practically doubles my fighting ability, but it's just so stressing on my soul. Hopefully we meet the swarm whenever ABY is with me. I probably can't do this alone. I wonder how he's doing right now... ---------- (ABY once again)

This swarm must be fast. I mean I'm quick on the feet myself, but I guess they're just a tad above me level. This probably isn't even the right way! Then, not even a second later, I hear a scream. Knowing that there would be nobody else here I know of, I thought of the first person... AY. Why would she scream is something I don't know or have seen. Whatever the case, I expect it to be trouble. I know she couldn't be too far, but still at a distance. I take off in a flash over the flat land, making it easier to run. So I'm running, and running... running... still running... and still going... I'm just like the Energizer battery. It just keeps going and going... Anyway, my focus turns to rage as I see the so-called "swarm" and AY in the distance. Although doing her best, she's having of little luck holding them off. I jump into the battle instantly.

I expected the swarm to be of like bees, but they're... overgrown grasshoppers with giant teeth and large wings. Being carnivores, the grasshoppers try to bite from every corner, putting me on the defensive. AY manages to hit a lot of them with a spinning attack and escapes to my aid.

"I was sure you heard my scream. Thankfully you did."

"Well, let's just get these guys off of us."

The grasshoppers, with their massive population, are like a bite too big. I don't even know if I'll survive this.


	8. Hopper Hunting

One thing that still confuses me is why did the swarm waste their time and attack a harmless village? That place was idle to everything around it was just sitting there. I mean, why would grasshoppers... no wait, they destroy everything. I seemed to miscalculate its power and now I'm in deep trouble. I could get on AY and fly away, but it would be extremely hard to get out of the few that's attacking us now. They can fly too, so even if we did get free, we wouldn't get far until the next fight. I knew that we had to escape if we wished to live. There's no other way around it. Another grasshopper tried to get me, so he got the beam blade in the face, then the neck. Well, that's one down, another many of thousands to go. Knowing this wouldn't work due to that THEY'RE SURROUNDING US, I manage to get AY to take flight after I stunned another few with an atomic beam. They come right after us and begin to catch up. I then knew that there was no getting rid of them. My mission of getting revenge seems to be fading away. Hoping to possibly gain some speed and distance, we climb up in the sky, hoping they couldn't rise up, but they did. For one last effort, I tell AY to dive down and gain speed. She does, but they stay on us and have no intentions to stop. My mission in my mind is over as this will be the end.

Out of nowhere, we get a big break. A giant worm breaks open the world and stops the grasshoppers in their tracks as they hit the colossus. Remembering something, these resembled someting I've faced. They were big and masters of the land. They were seismic worms, who rip the land apart. Right now, I accept its help as it has an appetite for the grasshoppers. Of course, they weren't going to let one worm conquer them all, and attack back. Obviously, the worm isn't strong enough to take them all on, and retreats down into the hole. Seeing as the predator came prey, a few begin to dive into the hole. Another worm arises to bring down a few more and dives back into the ground and makes a new hole. Amazing to see, the worm's body was huge in length, as it took numerous seconds for it to pass from head to tail through the hole. One thing I didn't expect was to see the same grasshoppers chasing it. It turned out it was the same one. In the distance, another flying creature is on its way. When coloration of it becomes visible, I was stunned to see it was no other than... Seismic Yoshi! Why was he here is a question I wouldn't know. He sees us and the swarm and comes to our aid.

"ABY? AY? What are you two doing here?" He started off instantly in surprise.

"This is the planet I was born from. I didn't know the name until recently. What are you doing here?"

"This is where I breed my seismic worms. Obviously the swarm is back, and my worms love to feed on these things. The sad thing is that when the grasshoppers swarm, they can bring down anything, even you and AY in your Ania Yoshi form."

"Ania Yoshi... man I'm an idiot! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"You may think you're invincible, but to these things, you're just another meal to them. I've seen these things ravage the whole world before and nothing could stop them.

"Well maybe if we work together with cunning intelligence, we could stop them for good."

"They have no weaknesses ABY. There's nothing we can do. I bet you've already tried taking them one at a time. That doesn't work."

"That is true that they don't have weakness, but we do know your worms like them as meals. If we can find a way to trap them and keep them low, we have a chance of stopping them."

"Good idea, but we can't keep something that flies low to the ground. It's open land out here."

"Once again your are correct, but there has to be a underground cave or something. If we can trap a majority of them in a cave and close the endings, you can command your worms to the closed off cave and bring them down.

"That's a great plan, but chances are there are no caves around. The other problem is how do we seal it off?

"If anything, we'd do it with rocks that you can lift with your seismic power. We could just simply find a way to keep them stunned long enough until the worms can eat them, but there's a high chance we'd use a rock."

"It's a great plan ABY, so let's try to find a cave."

"I'll go with you, but first, let me get AY. Wait, where is she?"

"I don't know ABY. We'll have to find her first."

"You go ahead and search for a trap. I'll go find her, but I need one of your seismic worms to go with me."

"I'll send my largest one. He needs a good meal."

I see a SY hit the ground with his wings in a strange pattern. I guess that's how he can communicate with them. I see a giant worm in the distance as it slides on top of the ground and stops when it arrives. SY speaks to it.

"My almighty king worm, your master speaks to you. Follow ABY on his quest to find AY. Don't fail me and eat any grasshoppers on the way."

I see the worm give out a large roar and we start on our way. I hear SY say one last thing.

"Try your best to keep him alive. He's my largest and most trusted one. I know he will serve you well."

"Don't worry SY. I will. He'll be back with a scratch or two, but that'll be it. He'll be vital to me in finding AY."

I set on a small quest to find AY, wherever she went.


	9. Where's AY?

I knew this wouldn't be an easy task. I mean, AY could be anywhere. The grasshoppers were gone as well. Through my thoughts, the grasshoppers have taken AY with them, probably to even kill her. I should've known that the grasshoppers chasing that worm must've sent a message to the others to "TAKE THE OTHER ONE YOU IDIOTS!" Well, they must've listened and took her away. Now me and a giant worm must go against a enormous swarm of giant, carnivorous grasshoppers? Yeah I wish! However, it's for AY's future and I can't let her down.

The big question is where to start. Looking confused, the worm picks begins to slither in a direction, and I follow beside, since I can't follow behind since this thing is so big! I soon get an idea and jump on the worm for a swift ride. It obviously doesn't care as we follow what seems to be a trail. We keep going, and going... and going... It's the Energizer bunny again! Finally after miles and miles, we come up to some shed skins of what seems to be of big grasshoppers. I guess the worm was right and we're on the right trail! The shed exoskeletons continue to rise in numbers as we finally make it to a big cave. Showing no fear, we enter a dark cave, barely lit by the reflection of daylight outside. However, it begins to grow too dark as the cave goes down. I fire an atomic beam across a wall nearby to provide light. It works as it acts like a flashlight. After spiraling down, we come across some strange light as the worm continues in. We enter into the bright area, and then it gets strange. There's a mystical portal of disoriented energy. Looking around, this is the only thing here. I enter, but the worm decides otherwise, especially since it can't fit. So, it digs into the ground and I go into the portal.

Flowing through the universe as a million particles sounds scary. As soon as I say, the spitting apart of my atoms begin. ----------- (Change to nobody else. Well, I can't tell you where AY is!)

Finally, I'm reassembled as the other portal end is near. The exit arrives and I leave, just to see that I'm in another cave. However, another shed exoskeleton reveals that the grasshoppers have went through it. There's no option but for me to get out of here. The cave remains lit as on the top, I couldn't believe my eyes. In a barren desert with thunderstorms, volcanoes, and an ocean, it's no other than once again, Atomo World. Getting an idea, the swarm must also affect this world! Here's where they must be stopped. I can't let them do this again. The world must flourish again.

Soon after, I see the many shadows. It's the swarm coming back. It looks like I'm in a situation where a dead end is. I must fight my way back out of this.

I thought they would start in their usual manner, sending a few at a time. However, this time it's the whole flock. I only have one chance for a temporary life saver. Running toward near the largest mountain, which is where the portal was, they follow. At the last moment, I back into the cave, making a majority of them slam into the mountain wall. A few manage to sqeeze into the hole, but I take them out with my beam blade and an atomic blast. Knowing the others are dazed, I run for my life. That's a few more down, but like many more thousands to go. I look back and see them recovering, yet confused about where I went, so I see them go in the hole. At that moment, I feel relaxed as I believe they lost my trail. I had to get help and get it fast. I got it! This is Atomo World, so CY, VY, TY, and EY should still be here. That's my next mission and must be done before they find me again. However, I might need SY's worms and possibly SY himself. Whatever the case, AY must be found. She wasn't with the swarm, so where could she be?


	10. Coming Back

I remember Atomo World completely. It's just that I don't. Easy as that once again, I consider myself only halfway on the trail of memory and three-quarters off of it. Anyway, away from the bad fraction, I had to find my old enemy to friend companions. I would need them just to stand a chance. I'm stuck out in a quiet place with little around. What could help me get back on track? The only thing out here is that giant mountain where that strange portal is. Nobody is around, and AY is missing. However, I wonder how SY is doing. He's probably just breeding more of those seismic worms, but he's strange in a way to me. Why would he breed worms such as them, and why on another planet? To me, they don't really add up. I have to know where to go just to find EY or someone. I know that each one except for CY will give me a clue. If EY is close, there are usual thunderclouds. If it's TY and I'm by the ocean here, the waves will be rougher than usual. VY is around a place of active volcanoes. CY, however, would be the hardest one. It's time for me to start on my way.

Well, a few seconds later, I hit an invisible wall. All of a sudden, CY appears out of his usual ability. I didn't expect my job to be THAT easy. He starts off blabbing the usual as all.

"Hey ABY. I thought you went to the other world."

"I did. AY has gone missing, a giant swarm of grasshoppers chased me through some strange portal, and I managed to get them off my back."

"Wait, did you say a swarm of grasshoppers?"

"Yes, I did."

"They're back from that ruler of that planet. Little did you know, Atomo World is in conflict with that world up there."

"You mean Yoshi's World?"  
"Oh, is that the name? I didn't know. Well, yes. That portal you went through was caused by a strange energy that practically dismantles anything sucked into it until the other side is reached, then reassembles it perfectly. It's being used to allow those grasshoppers to have instant access here. This time we plan on stopping them. However, now we might need your help. They get stronger by the year and we can't let them overwhelm us this time. If they do, the whole world might plummet into barren desert. The only reason why this place isn't flourished with plants is because those grasshoppers keep eating all the new plants! This year is where we will end this onslaught."

"It seems you have gone through years of experience. Have you even thought of a way of destroying the portal?"

"Uh, no... Now I feel stupid."

I laugh for a second. I mean, how could some elite warriors not think of just destroying the portal. Of course, this leads to a conflict.

"Uh, CY, that might not be the greatest of ideas because of number one, it'll destroy my way back to Yoshi's World, and two, what if it causes a catastrophic explosion?"

"Why did you have to think of that? Now we're back to square one, but wait. TY could always take you back. I mean, she flies as well. We'll just have to be far away when it explodes if it does."

"Do you think she could carry that much weight that far?"

"That I'm not sure of. If I see her, I will talk to her about it.."

"You go ahead and see if you can find her. As for me, I have to think of a way to stop those grasshoppers from returning. For now, I will clog that hole with something. Do you know of anything that will fill it?"

"A giant rock?"

"That would work, but we would need SY to help."

"Did somebody say my name?"

I turn around to actually see SY. I was surprised.

"SY, how did you get here"

"Well, ABY, there is a portal."

"Oh, you used the portal? I thought it was a secret."

"I discovered it. That's how I get from here up to there."

"Why didn't you tell me BEFORE we left?"

"I forgot about it then. However, I think we're in a nasty situation."

"How so?"

"Before I met with you and after leaving the portal, I scouted around for anything interesting. I managed to find EY and the others, but one little problem."

"Well at least you found them, but what's the problem?"

"Atomo Army is at it again and have EY and others pinned down. We must hurry. Come CY, I'll let you ride upon me. Oh, and another thing, this isn't with blades or guns, but much bigger... tanks and heavy vehicles."

"Ok, CY, get on SY, and I'll follow you both."

How could the Atomo Army do such a thing in that little time? It looks like AY will have to wait. With the swarm currently off my back, that'll help with this cause.


	11. Desperate Plans

Following SY to the believed battle area, I know this could be very bad. How could MY return from Reptile, that giant mechanical beast? It blew up with Missile Yoshi inside of it. I don't know how he could've returned, but I'm pretty positive he's back. If not, then who would be in control of the Atomo Army? This is bad... real bad...

Finally, we begin to see sights and sounds of vehicles and tanks. Electrical pulses are flying all over the place, so that is probably signalling that ElectroYoshi is around. I hope they have some type of heavy cover because it could be over for them soon. We get close enough to where it is only one tank giving heavy fire, so I jump into combat, telling SY to help in any way possible. Knowing that the tank's nozzle that shoots the shells is the first thing to go. I pull out my energy blade and slice it the nozzle in half with one hit! Now what is this yoshi doing? Trying to run me over? I jump over and shoot an atomic blast into the treads, melting them instantly. Now that it can't shoot or easily move, I have SY bombard it with boulders. He pounds the top down easily, then causes a shockwave so devastating, the pressure of the sound waves crack the tank apart. I see a lone yoshi get crushed by the rock as soon as it fell apart. ElectroYoshi, Tsunami Yoshi (TY) and VolcanoYoshi (VY) exit from their heavy cover. Everyone else gets together except EY so he can have a word with me.

"Hey ABY. Thanks for the big unexpected save. Our cover was about to give out."

"What happened here?"

"Well, the Atomo Army is trying to take us out with heavy weaponry now. Missile Yoshi is back under their control somehow."

"He probably had a protective cell in Reptile that saved him. MY is back and ready for a bigger assault on us. He wants to be the lone unique yoshi on this planet. However, AY is still missing after the swarm arrived."

"Wait, by swarm you mean giant grasshoppers, right?"

"Yes I do. I have a feeling they probably killed AY or took her somewhere I don't know of. If anything, please be the second one."

"She's quite the fighter. However, now that you're here, we can carry out our master plan on resisting the army this time."

"Let me know. I would gladly help you guys out."

"Alrighty then. CY has collected intel on a prototype supercomputer called Compura. It is capable of producing many things and suggesting ideas for the masses of designs it is told. Fortunately for us, this thing is lightweight and runs on its own constantly recharging battery. If we can obtain this computer, we will use it against them. Think of when you take an important thing from somebody and use it against them as well. The effect practically doubles. However, we must do this quick because it will know its owners before too long and won't help us. From what CY said, it takes a little time for it to know its place."

"How will we infiltrate such a big place."

"It's quite simple, yet very complicated and needing right timing to work. CY will enter while hidden and easily pass by all the guards. Security is extremely tight, so right when he knocks the wall we'll be beside of, SY will either undermine it and crumble it, or VY will melt it down. Then, we'll have access to the area after the guard is low in a particular area. After that, they will know we're in and we might get surrounded. We'll take them out as they come through the corner. So, our next job is to manage to escape from heavy reinforcements until we reach Compura and take it. Right now it's double the size of your feet probably. It's that smart and small. CY will get it since people will be swarming that area. All he'll have to do is assassinate them one at a time. The people will be confused, then after the amount of guards decrease enough, we'll need you to shoot an atomic blast into the door. VY says not even his lava is enough to melt it from CY's intel."

"Atomic energy isn't as hot as it looks."

"Lava doesn't have explosive abilities though. All you need to do is shoot a small atomic pulse at it and it'll bust open. If Compura has a compact folding ability, this mission will be a breeze after we enter. This will not take as long as we think it will, but either way, we're more endurant than these yoshies."

"So CY will sneak in, give us a signal, then blow the wall down, take out any upcoming guards, make our way to Compura's door, but wait. There's one little problem. How can CY get in if the door is shut?"

"I had VY join CY when the Atomo Army was searching for us and like nobody was on guard. He shot a small hole then concealed it to have it appear like it was never melted apart.. CY has to craw through the hole and that's it."

"Alright, then after he takes out some of the guards covering that area, I blow the door down, get Compura and escape. Is that it?"

"After we escape, they will be all over us, so TY, being the smartest of us, create some type of sentry defense until we secure it. After that, we'll make our tank designs come true. Now remember, there will only be six of us until AY comes up if she even does. This will not be easy."

"Then we'll just have to give Compura an idea of a very durable armor that's almost invincible to attack. I'm ready to start, so let's do this."

Stealing to me is bad, but this is more like "taking something for the sake of our lives" situation. I hope CY's calculations are as correct as EY says. Operation "Compura" now begins. I soon get a new idea.

"Wait. EY, I have a plan. We probably won't need anybody but CY to do this. He has his way to Compura and everything. If he just infiltrates the area alone, it will really lower the alert level. Why would he need us?"

"You do have a point. However, we will be around if he needs us. I'll go tell him the new plans now."

"That works, and probably more effective. We'll do that."

It's time to put this plan into action. We're getting Compura before our mission ends.


	12. Infiltration

We're finally in the Atomo Army area. It seems like CY has no new problems with the idea. However, he shouldn't be because he's a reliable yoshi. At least he's much better than these guys. We tell him good as he turns invisible. We go around to the area where we were going to still tear down the wall. ----------- (Change to CY)

This mission is tough. I know being invisible is a clear advantage but I don't have the power to take these people on unless they're not expecting it. ABY and the others have faith in me though. I can't let them down. It's time to enter this minefield of yoshies.

Well, getting through the front was pretty simple. The door is right open. I see some security cameras, but they can't see me. There seems to be little guard in the area. There's one here and there, but nothing big. Now there's a branching of the pathway into the left, left-center, right-center, and right. I go left because if something happens, the weak wall is that way. I make my way down, but then another guard comes by as I'm hiding in a little gap. He doesn't notice me of course and I keep going. I see more cameras, but somehow, they're targeting me. I don't know how though. When I move, they follow me. Something isn't right. Then, on the top of one, I see a little secondary camera. If I'm not mistaken, they detect heat or sound. I'm in big trouble now as I silently move around a corner. Then, an alarm sounds. This is big trouble as I've been detected. I take cover somewhere else in a dark empty room not far away. I hear the sounds of footsteps outside the door. Now the scary part, they open the door as I see a few of them. They appear to see nothing and close the door again. Now I feel relieved. I hear more footsteps around, but they're slowing down and appearing calmer. Now they're on watch for sure. If I open the door, they will know something is up. I wait patiently until I hear two guards outside. I hear them conversizing.

"That must've been a false alarm or something."

"Yeah, probably one of our own kind just messing with the camera or something."

"Who knows. We would've saw the intruder by now if he was around."

"True, but in another story, have you seen our biggest achievement yet?"

"No what is it?"

"We caught one of those unique yoshies."

"Really? I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, she's a dim white in color, large wings, and a long tail. It looks like a "she" at least, but by the looks and the nice bow, she looked like a fighter."

"Let's go see it. I got to get a sight of this."

Oh my... that must be Angel Yoshi. How was she caught by such yoshies? She could take these yoshies on easily. I have to let ABY know now. Not caring, I get out of the little room and not far away is the wall. I knock on it immediately while nobody is around. I step back and watch it crumble. ABY comes in first and instantly spots the cameras and shoots them out. ABY talks to me first.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not to me, but I have found where AY is."

"Really? Where is she?"

"The Atomo Army has caught her. I don't know what they are doing to her, but we must go now."

"These brutes! Let's go! We're getting AY now!"

"What about Compura?"

"You and VY take care of Compura. SY, you and TY help protect CY and VY. EY, you're with me to find AY. We must find her. Let's go!" ---------- (Change to ABY)

How could they do such things to a lone yoshi? Now I'm really angry and just obliterating everyone in my way. Security cameras don't matter to me right now. Now I hear alarms going off like crazy, but that doesn't stun me for a second. EY is following behind. Right now though, my question is where AY is, or if she's even alive...


	13. Retribution

Now it is certain these people will pay for any harm done to AY. If she dies, then this whole army corporation thing dies for good. This place is evil to the core from what I've seen. I pass around a corner and a giant clear window. Inside I see AY in a big clear cell. She looks unconcious from here, but the distance is far away. I see many other yoshies around it, surveying the body. Now my rage is up to the tip of the bar as I see the door leading down. Without delay, I slam into the door, but it strongly resists, knocking my back. I pull out my beam blade and stab it through. I try to lift it, but no luck. I put all my strength and concentration into it, and finally break the door apart. EY looks stunned by my power, but I'm not stopping. He follows in as I let out a volley of small atomic pulses that ravage the place. The other yoshies didn't expect such a thing as they look surprised to see me again. Of course, these yoshies are caught off guards as I leap into combat. A bad thing for me, they're using what appears to be plasma guns. They fire away, but since plasma isn't as fast as a bullet, it'll be hard for them to hit me. I jump to a wall, then jump to the ceiling, then leap down at one of them with my blade out, and let's just say he's no more. Another of the few remaining guards begins to run to AY's cell and breaks it open, grabs the unconcious AY up and pulls the plasma gun to it. I don't like where this is going as he begins to speak.

"Not another attack or she gets eradicated."

"You do know that if you do that, your body will be put to pieces, and your soul will be derived of its life in the burning flames of hell! What have you done to her?"

"She is knocked out or even dead from a drastic shock we pu... AGHHHHH! WHAT... HAppen...ing"

He is being electrocuted as I turn to see that EY was there with me in which I forgot about him. The other guard knows that his death arrives if he even faces AY's body. He stares at me, waiting for my next move. I whisper a command to EY as he whips out the Electro-Whip and lashes it out in an instant. A direct hit, I can see the electricity coming off of it. As EY has him in the grip and probably dead by now, I grab AY's body.

"Don't worry AY, you'll be fine. If you're alive at all, hang on because we're getting you out and healed."

EY leads the way as I run back through the door and I follow him. Resistance, unusually, looks very light and appears to be none! I make the way to where Compura should be to check on CY and the others. We find a new hole that was probably made not too long ago. I look inside and see none of them. They must've already escaped with Compura. Thinking this, I tell EY to lead the way out. Exiting out of the last hallway, the main doors appear. As I make my approach, there is still nobody around. Simply getting out of there with Compura and AY was the only mission. We wouldn't try to engage the Atomo Army without getting some heavy firepower our way first. I make my way back to the extraction point where we would meet, but nobody is around. I know this couldn't be good. AY, hopefully, is safe for now as EY and I are the only ones here. Something is not right... I speak to EY.

"EY, guard this body here."

"Why so?"  
"I'm going back. Something is not right here. If they're not in the room with Compura, then where could they be?"

"Uh, right there?"

I turn my head to see them running here with Compura thankfully. SY is the first to arrive."

"ABY, we have a problem. The Atomo Army is now trailing us. We must move a while away from here."

"No... if we move further away, then we will be far from where we need the water."

"But we must. This time they're really mad and bringing many tanks."

"You have a point. Stay across this shoreline. We're going to use the water against them."

It's time to put quality against quantity. May the quality side win.


	14. Compura

The Atomo Army thinks they have the upper-hand, which they do, but it will not last long. We have went across this shoreline for a few miles. With the group and the unconcious AY, we begin to settle in by the shoreline. SY has Compura with the folding technology of it, unfolds it and it pops up. Upon starting, it goes through a speech introduction.

"Hello User, you are now using Compura 2.15...3. Please state your name."

The other yoshies look at me, and they want me to lead.

"ABY is the name."

"Very well ABY, welcome to Compura and me uses. What do you need?"

Thankfully, we got this before they activated it.

"We need to be able to obtain a very durable armor that is almost impervious to attack. Do you have any suggestions?"

"What are your materials?"

"We have atomic energy, lava, the land itself, electricity, water, and ice. These are our extra items and all we have currently."

"... Ok, first, take a large rock from the area and use extreme heat to melt it down. Freeze it back with ice to make a flat rock. Using the land, make intense pressure on the rock to increase its hardness. For heat protection, use the atomic energy instead of heat. After this, you will have a flat piece of diamond to say. Just make much of it and that's all you need."

"Will it have any weaknesses?"

"None to compute."

Wow, this thing is very smart! I tell SY to gather as many of the rocks as possible. I will prepare the ideas on which we will shape the boats and tanks. Getting the idea, everyone else prepares on what they will drive. It's time to turn the tables.

----------- (Skips to later on, after everything is gathered and prepared.)

I do not thing this will be that hard. I go back to Compura and type in some more plans as I speak to it.

"Compura, I am sending you an old version of a warship called Spider. I want to remake it with more stability, speed, armor, and some atomic cannons. It will be a simple drawing of the old design. When you're ready, let me know."

"As you wish master."

Master? This thing is awesome! I already hear it again going off."

"ABY, a design has been plotted.

"Show me."

"Just give me a second. Watch this. It will make it easier for you to see."

I see that Compura is really compact! A giant screen appears from the side of it.

"Now that you can see much better, here's what I have in mind. It has the same outline with the four outspread boosters. There will be two addition boosters on the sides of the middle that are much smaller, but provide extra stability. Since you can flip this machine and won't crumble, the cockpit can be flipped over, however. This is why on the opposite side there will be an orb that is designed to always be on bottom, like a counterweight. This will allow the cockpit to stay upright. In the middle on the sides, there will be 2 small atomic cannons and on top in the middle is a large artillery atomic cannon. Also on this one is the same counterweight to ensure that the artillery stays on top. Spider 2 shall be its name. It is your call."

"I like it, but before we do this, I have a different design. Save that one, but we must build one for AY first. I wish to honor her death. She will not be joining us on this I'm guessing. What I need is an idea for an electrolysis cannon. You know, the process of using an electric current to split atoms apart? However, it needs to be able to split metal apart like a knife through butter. Also, I would like to have an electrical cannon that is like a minigun or something. Do you have any idea of a type of ship to this yet?"

"Nothing yet ABY. Allow me to compute an idea."

"Take your time. As for me, I will go by AY's body. I hope to find any life in her."

This is serious! How could they kill my sister? MY will pay for the blood he has spilt this time. I look at EY and the others as they seem to be planning a battle idea. I appreciate their assistance plenty in defeating the Atomo Army with me. However, this is just a side-mission to my main objective now, and that is to kill the king and defeat the swarm of Yoshi's World. In fact, I forgot about those things. Now it's a critical effect. If they ravage this world again, we're done for here! It seems like Yoshi's World wants to eliminate me along with this place! Well, they have something bigger headed their way. This will be tough. I can't be two places at once. However, if AY was back, I could leave her to Compura and find a way to kill these deadly grasshoppers. However, I have to find a way to stop them from getting here. I hear Compura going off again.

"What have you found Compura?"

"This idea is a sleek design which will be silent and deadly, like a ninja to say, or like yourself."

"I like that."

"The body itself is like the flipped version of a regular boat with the bottom being straight and top front of it curved. A giant orb in the top middle stores electricity for the electrolysis cannon, which is underwater and when fired, an electrolysis effect occurs in a 100 ft. radius. To prevent the ship itself from splitting, each of the ships created here will have a special anti-electical plating to prevent the effect. The enemy, however, will not know what hit them. On top is a twin-rotating electrical minigun which shoots electrical pulses in the masses, disrupting operations and can explode with heavy power. We will call it Electrolysis after what it does."

"Compura, you have outdone yourself once again."

"However, it will have to be made in the water so the cannon will not be crushed."

"I understand. I'm sure TY can help with that."

"Spider 2 designs have been saved. I will reload them when you're ready.

"Very well Compura. Are you able to assist with the installation of equipment on these ships."

"I was programmed to have an arm, but it seems to be missing. If I had it, I would make these ships quite fast."

"I will retrieve the arm for you. It seems our enemies have it with them."

"Please obtain it for my good programming as well as your needs. Also, there should be a sentry gun program that will allow me to to shoot at any enemies."

"Very well then."

"Yep, shooting rocks!"

Well, it's back to the Atomo Army headquarters! Hopefully they're more aware this time. They just weren't on their top last time for sure.


	15. Fork in the Road

I can't believe I forgot to search around for any attachments for this thing. I mean, I would expect the Atomo Army to already have this stuff attached to it. I guess we stole it not long after it was completed. However, if we wouldn't have taken it, then we wouldn't stand a chance. The longer they had Compura, the less time it would take to find any weakness in me, which I don't even know.

Although I usually work with a partner or group, this has to be a solo mission for it to be done correctly. It reduces the chances of alerting everyone in the Atomo Headquarters. I guarantee they will increase their guard on the place. The thing that confuses me is the fact of why their guard was so low last time. It just doesn't make sense. I'll just have to find out what they have done, but it's a long distance between our small base and their giant headquarters.

Finally, Atomo Headquarters is in sight, but there seems to be a problem. I don't think walking through some patrolling tanks will be easy. There's just so many of them and it would be suicidal to run through. However, for this mission to be a success, the tanks will have to be removed. For the first time ever, I abort my mission... for now. I'll need help sweeping these tanks out of here, and I know who to go to for that help.

I head be to Compura and the yoshies to see that Electrolysis is complete. I'm amazed to see how fast they worked. I look at AY to see no movement, but she seems to have moved somehow because she's slightly out of the spot she was set in. For now, however, I talk to SY.

"Is it already completed?"

"Well, the mainframe of it is. Soon we should be able to get in some nice gear to help with the weapons and navigation. My sister is smart with that stuff, so she'll find some way to come up with things like that."

"It looks great right now. However, the outside looks rough. We'll need a way to paint it or something."

"I've never heard of yoshies using paint, but the Atomo Army might use it. Oh, this might be a little off topic, but why did you come back?"

"Well, let's just say that there's no way I can fight through thirty tanks. Well, at least not alone. We have the option of either building our tanks by our hands or we can get Compura's arm attachment and have it build the tanks much better."

"I really think we'll have to go without the tanks. Overall, I really don't like the idea of building them. We're masters of the elements. They may be able to bend power, but they can't bend the land they're on."

"So we made Electrolysis for no reason?"

"I believe so..."

"Well, upon a group vote, we'll decide it. Actually, I don't like the tank idea either."

"Then why take a vote?"

"I... have no idea. In fact, I have no idea why we're fighting the Atomo Army again."

"I don't know either."

"Wait... I remember now. They have taken AY from me and I won't let them get away with such a thing."

I hear another voice behind me.

"Well, you thought they did."

I turn around to see that it is AY. I'm glad to see her as she looks a little rough, but fine and smiling. She speaks to me.

"I was thankful I already had resistance to electricity. If I didn't, well, I wouldn't be standing right now."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. The pulse completely knocked me out for a while."

"Well, Whevever CY overheard that you were taken, it drove me into a frenzy. EY and I rushed in and swept out the place to get you back. While doing so, we brought back a supercomputer called Compura."

"And why did you do that?"

"First off, we did it to stop them from using it. The other reason is to build tanks to fight back."

"Uh, tanks?"

"Let's just say that the Atomo Army improved."

"Oh..."

"Well now that you're up and alive again, now what?"

"Well, we could continue this war or do the smart thing and just leave."

"I really think we could just leave, but I want to seek revenge on these people."

"Relax ABY. I'm fine. Perhaps you remember another thing?"

"Oh yeah... the swarm. I completely forgot."

"We'll deal with these guys later. Right now there's a giant group of grasshoppers ready to eradicate this world."

"I suppose you're right. We need some help though."

"I'm sure SY and the others will help."

"I suppose so. Let's go."

Before we leave, Compura goes off again.

"What about me?"

"We'll be back Compura. I don't know when, but I will be back to continue our war. I'm sure the Atomo Army doesn't plan to attack. Well, at least I hope not."

"Ok then. Initiating fold-up mode to ensure camoflauge."

I see Compura fold up into a small square to where I can barely see it. Everyone looks at me, and they nod their heads up and down.

"Alright everyone. Let's go take out a swarm."

It's time to find the biggest threat next to the Atomo Army.


	16. Playtime

With the Atomo Army out of the way, I think it's time to find that giant swarm that threatens our world. This time, however, all of us are here instead of AY and me. This will increase our chances of survival and victory. There is one thing for sure this time. This battle will be our fight to the death, cutting the swarm down until it's a slight insect problem or if we survive, just finish it off. I turn around to see AY and everyone looking at me as they slowly nod their heads. It's time for the exterminator to make a house call...

Our mission is simple; find and obliterate the swarm. Not far away I see a large flowing spring with a waterfall, probably made when the land managed to capture water from the nearby river. Feeling the intense heat in the air, despite it's almost time for the sun to be setting, I know this may be our only time for us to all be together for quality time as friends before fighting our last war. Whenever everyone else sees the spring, they all jump in. I sit down beside the water as I see AY encouraging me to jump in by splashing me with water. Being urged a little too much, I decide to hop in. For the first time ever for me, it's playtime, which is out of my personality, but it's so rewarding to have a cooldown of the body.

I really think AY has a pure playful nature. The ability to fly must give a new meaning of fun to the one's that can't. She's one of the lucky yoshies and I'm not, but she deserves it. Her heart is big and she cares for us all. The one thing that confuses me though is why her name is Angel Yoshi. She's not much of an angel because she can fire purple lightning bolts. That's not very angelic! Although that mystery will not be solved for some time, it's not a bad thing to wonder about.

My daydreaming is interrupted by a big blast of water. I look at TY while she's looking at me.

"Are you just gonna sit there or are you going to have some fun?"

That sparked my body to be active as I jumped in and dove down, planted my feet, and sprung up to the surface, out of the water, and up high enough to grab TY and wrestle her down in a non-violent way. When I resurface, I see VY sitting by water and being depressed. I get out and go over to him.

"Are you alright VY?"

"Well, I'm a yoshi of lava and this is water. Those two things don't mix."

"Can't you just not coat yourself in lava?"

"It's the magma under my skin. It'll harden and ruin me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"A long time ago, when I was young, the water facinated me to interact with it. However, when I jumped in, I felt my body harden minutes later. It was to a point that I couldn't swim. If it wasn't for TY then, I wouldn't be here now. When she saw me, her experience with the water was high enough that she could move the water and she blasted me onto the shore. I felt my body return to normal in a few minutes, but it's still a terrifying thought."

"So you fear the water?"

"Yes, I do"

"I understand... you need anything?"

"I'm fine for now. However, do you think you could get EY over here?"

"No problem. I'll be right back."

I hop back up and jump right over EY's head in the water.

"Hey EY, VY wants you."

"Ok. I don't think this water is very good for me anyway."

Now since that's down, I dive back under and plant my feet in order to take down AY, who is going against TY in a water fight. Before I jump, I see a cavern out of the corner of my eye. Still, I jump out and with me on target, I manage to get AY as we corkscrew down into the water. Being at the bottom, I point to the cavern as she decides to go with into it. We're taking our risks down through here just for adventure. We may be almost invincible to attack but we can still drown. However, since our skin helps to absorb oxygen, we can stay down for multiples of minutes. The cavern hole is real thin, but wide enough for AY and I to squeeze through.

Between the both of us, I think AY is the better swimmer. With her wings she can set her depth and her very long tail enables her to swim at a faster rate. Although my tail is long, it's just not as long. Not only does she have the element of the sky, she has the power over water as well. However, the land is my domain of dominance.

As we near the end of the thin cavern walls, I feel as though I am running out of air. Luckily, the walls expand and another surfacing area appears. AY heads straight up to it as I grab her hand to take me up as well. We hit the surface and look around. I'm amazed at what I see. ----------------------- (Change to TY)

I saw ABY take AY under, but where are they? Hopefully they're just taking a pleasant swim through the area. For safe measures, I dive under and swiftly swim through the area. The good thing about controlling water is that I have plenty of air due to my concentration on oxygen-absorbing skin. I could stay under for an hour if conditions were perfect. However, I surface and see if they would have returned back up, but I see no sight of them. I jump back out and fly around the area to find them, but still, I see nothing. I fly up to SY, who is just staring out into oblivion. I look where he's looking to see what I didn't want to see; the swarm.

"SY, are you ready?"

"We have no option. We can't run because if they ravage anymore of the world, it's like saying game over. We'll have to stand up to the masses of grasshoppers with ABY and AY."

The five of us prepare for the biggest fight ever.


	17. Unexpected Turn

This is not good. On a scale here, it's like a thousand to one. Without ABY and AY, this might be almost impossible. Still, we brace ourselves for impact... --------- (Change to ABY)

AY and I are amazed at what we see. It appears to be a hidden Atomo Army headquarters as I see two A's in a missile shape inside of a circle. From the looks of it, this is definetely the Atomo Army's making. What confuses me is why have it here? MY isn't one with the water from my angle.

Seeing a dry slope, I climb up to it and bring AY up as well. When I see the metal door, I open it up with ease and without a trap, unlike my belief. It's dark inside, but I shoot an atomic beam to temporarily light up the place. It appears to be like a hangar, but instead the center of it is full of water and there appears to be a boat and a submarine mixture in a water vehicle. On top I see what appears to be a large tri-cannon that can rotate. I jump on top of it to see that it does rotate. The main shape appears to be like a triangle with the hypotenuse-side of it curved down rather than being a straight line. Fearing what this could be, I look underwater, which is unusually bright. I look at the underside, and I can't believe it. I resurface to tell AY the news.

"AY, there seems to be a problem."

"What's that?"

"Did you ever see Compura, that supercomputer?"

"Yes I did. Why would you say that?"

"Well, I think the Atomo Army found it."

"What would make you think that?"

"Because this boat... is a replica of Electrolysis."

"How so?"

"I see the electrolysis cannon on the bottom. "

"If that's true, then this may be the real Electrolysis."

"That's impossible. This one is capable of being like a submarine as well."

"They just improved on an old design?"

"That's what I'm putting my dot on. However, the electrical feedback on this thing would be enough to kill the "pilot". I made it for you because you could easily withstand such feedback."

"Then they must have made an improvement where the feedback is limited."

"That's also impossible. When that cannon shoots, it sends back massive feedback into the ship. The only way to cut the feedback is to cut the power. I doubt MY would do that."

"Well, no matter the case, this has to be destroyed. This ship can turn the tide of a war in minutes. It must be removed now."

"I agree with you on that."

We both nod our heads up and down and we both fire away at the Electrolysis replica. I soon begin to see that our beams don't even affect the armor.

"For once, my atomic beam does nothing."

"Not even my purple lightning affects it."

Instantly, I hear a noise behind me as the large door opens. In a flash, light fills the ship hangar and it turns out that no other yoshi than MY shows his face.

"Ah, ABY! I would not expect you to find my secret underwater base. It seems you have brought your sister here too."

"How did you know I was his sister?"

"AY... I know many things about ABY. I just do not know his weakness. However, that doesn't stop me from knowing yours."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know yet, but I guarantee I will find out. Also, it seems you have found my ship."

"You took it away from our design didn't you."

"I will admit you have a sharp mind as well as unnatural powers. However, I myself am a smart one too."

"You mean the time you let us sweep through the headquarters unnoticed?"

"That was not my fault. If I'm here, then how can I patrol what's up there?"

"It's called communication. Now just give yourself up so I won't have to feel shameful about bringing you down again."

"I'm sorry ABY, but that will no longer be an option. I have learned much about you, but I can't find your weakness!"

"There isn't one, so stop your searching of it."

I stare at MY as he stares back at me. His missile launchers fold out to reveal these missiles with aurora-colored tips. He fires one right at the ship. It makes a big explosion, but the ship remains unaffected.

"Oh, and another thing, that ship is reinforced with four times the hardness and thickness of the old design. This also protects the pilot from electrical feedback. Anyway, it's time to finish this ABY!"

"Here he goes again..."

MY seems pretty serious about this fight. His fighting style looks different, but with my usual manner, I charge first. AY stands back, ready to come in if she needs to. MY appears to be much swifter as he seems to block a majority of my incoming strikes. Of course, forgetting the missiles, he fires one at me as I take it directly. Although slightly painful, I don't feel bothered as I get back up. Soon getting an idea, I shoot an atomic beam not at MY, but his missiles. the front tips turn red, and without notice, explode. MY took a lot of damage as he looks slightly burn. Now with the target slightly weakened, I feel it's time for the beam blade so I frontflip in the air and pop it out in an instant. However, MY looked ready as he pulls out a sword I've never seen before. It appears to be a simple sword of steel, but knowing MY, it must do something. I keep throwing random attacks, but he still blocks every one of them. He retaliates with a volley of strikes of his own. Of course, we stalemate one another once again.

"MY, you've become better. For once I'm not killing you as usual."

"Those days are over, as well as your victories!"

An instant missile comes flying. Luckily, I manage to grab the missile and throw it back, like returning to the sender. It explodes with great force, throwing MY on the ground. He struggles to rise, but he looks ready for a little more. Of course, I'm always ready for this guy. In another staring moment, we await the first move from one another. Seeing that this is getting nowhere, I quickly whip my sword in an upward arc, throwing off a lot of energy off at MY. The shape and angle of it makes it unavoidable as it hits with great force. When I stare at him, he doesn't move as I hear a faint voice from him.

"You will never... destroy... the prototype. It will cause doom... to all..."

"Whenever the body stops moving, it explodes in a flash, hitting me with intense force, throwing me down. I get back up and realize something."

"It seems that MY still roams around. This was just a robotic copy."

"Then what shall we do?"

"Let's leave him for now. We'll take him down whenever we need to. Right now, we need to go inform the others about the new Electrolysis prototype."

"Agreed. Let's go."

AY and I leave the room, learning that MY has cloned himself with robots and that an improved Electrolysis has been made. The two do not mix together in a positive way.

We make our way back down underwater through the same gap we came from. AY, being the faster swimmer, grabs my hand and brings me back to the surface, hoping to not see what I see. It appears the swarm has returned, and this time, I'm not going to let down.


	18. The Swarm War

It's time for the final showdown between us the swarm. Everyone knows the plan; fight to the death. It's harsh, but it a lot of the swarm is left, then they'll be back. I'm not going to let anything down, but soon, I get an idea.

"AY, I have a plan."

"Let me guess."

(together)"Ania Yoshi."

"It's our only hope AY. If we don't, we don't stand a chance."

"I'm ready when you are."

I feel my body dissolve before me as the energy completely takes over. I see AY's body do the same as our energy mix together as well as our souls... (change to Ania Yoshi (AnY)

This is once again a time where I'm needed. Instantly, my eyes see through the swarm. It's time they feel a piece of my fury!

First off, if their formation is scrambled, then they may become disoriented and lose their battle plan. I fire a beam of atomic energy with purple lightning surrounding it at the formation of grasshoppers. It swells up at the front line, and immediately explodes. The impact incinerates a few of them, but in their numbers, that's just like putting a dot on paper. That's not a very good percentage. Of course, with the other yoshies helping, they have little chance of survival. I see EY fire a chained lightning bolt, hitting one of them, then chains to another, and it keeps going for about twenty or so kills with one attack. Of course, that's another dot. They're advancing in quickly as they are determined to get in the field of fighting. SY bends the ground to make a giant boulder shape, stopping some of them. However, they're backed up and plow it over. TY is there to back him up by shooting an ice beam into a random amound of them, freezing them. They may have numbers, but they're not very durable.

Finally, they reach us, but VY is firing magma like no tomorrow, burning them to a crisp. However, even with our maximum powers, they're making their way to us. They appear to be pestering SY, who has his giant sword with him. He must've brought it with him and set it beside of the spring. However, he can't defend them all, so I lend him a hand, or beam to say. I fire a small spherical ball at the ground, but it explodes with such a force that it throws me back into the rocks of the waterfall, but being me, I withstand with ease.

These grasshoppers are fierce, biting their way through us, but VY is practically immune to such attacks. A few have learned that and now they target me. I stand there in mid-air, just waiting for them. With an extended version of the atom beam blade, I whip it out and spin it around, throwing energy off in a large arc. Obviously the grasshoppers are trapped in its path of fury and are ripped to pieces. Using it as a shield, the next wave's attacks are rendered useless as their bodies resemble organs and my spinning blade is the grinder. Obviously, nothing that's an enemy lives when faced with me.

The waves keep coming as everyone is looking after his or herself, but I'm the grasshoppers' main target. Thinking differently, they come from all directions. Of course, without a random angle, I whip the sword in a complete circle, throwing off energy in a circle, therefore getting most of the grasshoppers away from me, but one still gets my neck. Although painful, I still manage to grab it and crush his head to pieces. Using the body as a weight, I throw it at the other grasshoppers to stun them. More waves approach as I know this isn't even near being over.

Everyone is beginning to become overwhelmed by the grasshoppers. We can hold off only a certain amount, but this is just too big. Not even I can manage to wield off every one of them. There are just too many! However, keeping to a promise, we all stay here and fight off what we can. I dive down to SY.

"SY, it is impossible to defeat all of these."

"Actually, it is. We're just not doing it right."

"We need something powerful enough to kill them all."

I soon get an idea.

"Hold them off SY. I will be right back."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Bringing a special surprise."

I dive down into the water and simply plow through the ground instead of going through the thin entrance of the cavern. I resurface in the secret Atomo Army headquarters and break down the door heading to none other than the Electrolysis prototype. With nobody around, I pop the entrance door open and hop down in it. The controls appear to be simple, so I start it up, pull a lever to sink it down underwater, and use another handle to drive the submarine. Whenever the top is clear, I push the lever back up to make Electrolysis resurface. It's time for some real fun.

Aiming the cannons, I let all hell break loose with the multiple pulses of electricity, slaying many of them at one time. For the first time, I must thank MY for inventing such a machine. The grasshoppers don't stand a chance as many of them are electrocuted and pass away. The cannons hold strong as their recoil is at a minimum, keeping steady aim and great accuracy. Finally this battle is turning the other way until I realize a problem. After continuous use, the cannons have overheated. However, I think of something and see a special switch. I press it and then the ship transforms.

Not knowing that instead of being a boat, it can have legs, I dropped the legs in deep water, rendering them useless. So, I press the button to retract them. Getting near shore, I reactivate them, giving me land control. Not only is this thing a ship and a submarine, it's a landwalking robot. Now I'm getting the idea that Compura has been found and MY managed to hack the username and upgrade Electrolysis. Of course, my password was password, which wasn't hard to figure out.

After a few minutes of paused fire, the grasshoppers are charging back. For a second I worry because this "overheat" light won't go away. CURSE YOU OVERHEAT LIGHT! As they close in for their next attack, the light still flashes and is beginning to annoy me. Finally, they land all over me, trying to rip through the powerful armor. To their demise, I spy a "release feedback" switch and press it. I feel a big shock hit me as Electrolysis actually shocks itself, electrocuting everything on it, which in this case the grasshoppers. I have a feeling that if MY gets this thing completely functional and running, it could cause mass havoc on everything.

Finally, the overheat button fades away. However, I'll give it another few minutes before using it. I can't believe it took me until now to remember the electrolysis cannon. When there are many of them around, I activate it. However, to my demise, Electrolysis itself explodes...

I awaken a few minutes later to see that the grasshoppers are gone. However, one thing has been accomplished; destroying the Electrolysis prototype. However, the grasshoppers have made a retreat and nobody is around. This makes me worry until I see VY on the ground.

"VY! What happened?"

"The grasshoppers have made a retreat. The explosion from that machine must've scared them away, as well as blasting away EY and the others."

"Speaking of which, have you seen CY?"

"Actually, I haven't. I don't know where he went, and I didn't see him during the battle."

"How could you see him?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, how about EY and the others? The explosion wasn't that big was it?"

"It was huge. However, I managed to stay around. It didn't hit me very hard."

"Well, it's time I split apart again. It'll be easier to find everyone again. Oh, by the way, how long was I knocked out?"

"It was only a few minutes. After seeing the explosion, they surrounded you, and I guess they thought you were dead, and they left."

"We have to hunt them down."

"Well, let's go."

Now that the threat is over, I feel my body split in half and my energy fades away. For now, I will sleep... -------------- (Change to ABY)


	19. Aftermath

Well, not only did I not defeat the swarm, but I blasted all of my partners away! I don't know how VY managed to hang around, but he will help AY and I find the rest of the group. Even through all of this though, the swarm has left its mark against us, running off and leaving us tired. But, even through all of this, we remain strong.

Something that worries me is that CY is missing. He hasn't been around for the time being. I don't know whether the Atomo Army has captured him, he's lost, or if he's even dead. Anything could've happened, but with his invisible powers, he's probably just trying to hide from the Atomo Army. Whatever the case, we'll have to find him.

Far away, I see one of my friends on the ground. It's either SY or TY, but I can't see from here. I hope on AY and we go up there. We find out it's TY. She's on the ground, but barely conscious. AY runs up to her.

"TY? Are you alright?"

"I'm... fine. That tank exploded with a force that words can't even describe."

"Do you have any idea where SY and EY are?"

"I don't have a clue. That explosion sent them random directions."

"Well, AY, I'll catch up with you later. Go ahead and look for SY and EY."

"Ok ABY. I'll see you in a minute!"

AY flies off. I look back down at TY.

"Need a hand?"

"Please."

I help TY up as she looks slightly burnt, but in a lot of pain.

"Anything serious?"

"It'll all heal over time."

"Let's get you back to the spring. You can rest up there."

"Ok then. Let's go."

We begin to head back to the spring, but TY falls again. I help her back up."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I guess my legs are about useless from pain."

"Need a ride then?"

"I suppose..."

She hops on my back as we prepare to go back. From up close, TY does look beautiful. Her attitude is calm and very playful, but when she needs to, she can be very vicious. Her skills over water can be anyone's death wish. She can't control a whole ocean, but that doesn't matter. We go ahead and go back to the spring. ----------(Change to AY)

I wonder where ABY is. I look over the hillside to see him running with TY on his back. I hope she's alright. On the top of the hill, I see another yoshi. It's SY, who looks very weak, but slightly conscious.

"SY, are you alright?"

"Explosion... was painful."

"I realize that. Hop on my back. Let's get you back to the spring."

"Ok..."

I see that he stuggles to get up, so I lend him a hand. All of a sudden, a strange aura covers my hand with SY's as I feel myself weaken. SY begins to look and feel better in a flash.

"What just happened AY?"

"I don't... know. However, that weakened me. I'm guessing I have the ability to transfer my energy to others."

"Don't worry then. Do you need a ride then? I'm feeling as good as new!"

"I guess... That really wore me out."

I get a ride on SY's back as we head down to the spring. Without notice, I see VY and EY in the distance. They're both standing as they are on their way back. Of course, when they're standing, that's a sign they are ok.

With much time to spare, we arrive back at the spring. ABY takes one look at SY to see that he looks great.

"SY, how do look that great? You had to carry AY back instead of it being the other way around!"

"Well, I think AY has a healing touch, but it drains her energy, as in a transfer."

"Now that's a discovery. Are you alright AY?"

"I'm fine, but a little weak. I'll be better in a few minutes. My energy production is well beyond excellent."

"Well, this solves your name as "Angel" Yoshi."

"I always wondered why too."

Since we're all back at the spring, it's time for... some more playtime in the spring! Although it's dark, we always find our ways. --------- (Change to ABY)


	20. More Playtime!

Once again, it's time for another session of fun in the non-violent way. All of us except for VY and EY jump into the water. Once again, AY and TY are having another water war. I see SY just hovering over the water. Once again, I dive under, jump up out of the water, grab him and spin him like a drill into the water. We resurface instantly.

"Wow ABY, you have some power!"

"This is just so fun to do."

"Can you teach me how to do it?"

"Sure. To do this, you dive to the bottom, plant your feet, and jump. You should shoot out of the water. Then, you just simply grab the target around the waist or so. If you want to do the spinning ability, when you grab the target, try to twist your body so it'll spin. I call it the screwdriver."

"That's pretty cool! I'll have to try it."

"Instead, we'll both do it. I'll get AY and you get TY."

"Works for me."

I look up at AY and TY, who are still hovering over the water. TY keeps shooting water at AY, and I just have to laugh at that. SY sees me go under, so he does too. We take aim, and when we have a lock-on, I give SY the signal to jump. We fly out of the water as I make perfect connection with AY and SY gets TY. We both bring our targets down underwater, and then we resurface.

"ABY, are you teaching SY your little screwdriver technique?"

"Yes I am"

"He learns quickly. Anyway, you want to show them that secret headquarters?"

"It couldn't hurt. We only looked at one building in there."

"Wait... there's a secret headquarters?"

"Yes SY, there is. AY and I learned that MY has cloned himself with robots. Also, I think Compura has been found and hacked into."

"Didn't you set a password?"

"He must've found what it was. It was password."

I see SY laugh.

"Nice ABY... nice"

"I wouldn't expect someone to hack into it, so I made it simple."

"That I do understand. By the way, how did you blow up that machine and what was it?"

"It was an improved version of Electrolysis with more features. Obviously, that bottom cannon doesn't work unless you're in water. It must have shocked the air around it, overheating it, and making the whole thing explode."

"But ABY, that thing was encased in thick, powerful armor!"

"If it didn't blow up from what I said, then I don't know. Let's just show them the secret headquarters."

We all dive underwater. I see a giant hole under the thin slit we usually swim in. With TY and AY as the quicker swimmers, SY and I hang on as they go through the hole. We resurface on the other side. I look around to see it looks the same, but the door is sealed back. Of course, it's still just a door. I try to open it, but it's locked. Instead, I fire an atomic beam at, blowing it up. When I look in there. I can't believe my eyes.

"ANOTHER ONE?" We just blew it up!"

"Wow, the Atomo Army works fast!"

"Wait a minute... there's something... different."

"I see it too."

"It seems... oh NO WAY!"

"It can't be."

"It's... it's Atomic Artillery in the same form as the Electrolysis tank."

Now THIS will be a problem. Although I can withstand my own energy, this is just crazy. I take a dive in the water to see some torpedoes. I resurface again.

"There are torpedoes on the bottom of this thing. This won't be easy to destroy."

All of a sudden the ship fades away into thin air. I hit where it was with my hand, and I feel something hard.

"Everyone, I think I know where CY is."

"Where's that?"

"He working... for MY. This thing has a cloaking device attached."

"Why would CY betray us though?"

"I have no idea. He was probably captured, and if he doesn't help MY, he might be killed."

"Whatever the case, there's a chance he's here. Let's go search for him."

"Right. TY, inform VY and EY that CY might be at the Atomo Army headquarters. Have them search for him and bring him back to the spring if he's there. If they're in danger at any time, abort the mission. For safe measures, go with them. Be careful though."

"Ok, let's do this!"

The quest for CY begins.


	21. 2 Search Parties

Although I'm getting away from the main objective of killing or stopping the king of Yoshi's World, that isn't a serious objective. However, killing the swarm and finding CY are important things to do. With teams of EY,VY, and TY in one group, and AY, SY, as well as myself in another team, this shouldn't be too hard.

The plan for the return of CY is simple. We search here and TY and the others search the regular headquarters. When one of the teams finds him, simply bring him back to the spring. It doesn't sound hard, but with security and stuff to get past, this won't be easy. I'm sure they have him held down tight.

Using the OTHER door to enter the headquarters, it seems like they are using the same design as the regular headquarters. We decide to split up into two groups, with me as myself and AY and SY together. I think AY likes SY a lot. I just have that feeling that she is, but I like TY somewhat as well. It's like a crossover in families. ----------- (Switch to TY)

We're not at the headquarters yet, but everything seems to be calm in the path. It's not as bad as what ABY said, unless he meant a clear path. The way he said it, there were tanks surrounding the place. However, they probably calmed down by now. I actually like ABY's personality. He's serious, yet a playful yoshi! Although I'm bound to SY, I think AY likes him. It doesn't bother me though.

Finally we're on our way into the headquarters. Everything seems quiet though. There isn't a single camera or yoshi in site! After a quick scan of the area, we decide that it's safe and we split up. I take the middle path, VY takes the left path, and EY takes the right path. Although all of these paths come back together, there are many rooms down each one. The first door on the left is locked, but I still manage to blast it down with a big tail whip. Inside, there are various cannon heads, but no CY. The next door on the right is unlocked. I open it up, and I see a liquid core encased in a clear covering. It's orange colored, but it has no alert on what I'm looking for. On the next door on the left, I look inside the window to see many laser security beams. There seems to be something in the back, giving off a bright shine. Unfortunately, I'm always curious for when it comes to things like that.

Opening the door, I look inside to see that it's very dark. However, the lasers light up the place a little. The whole ground is covered, but not the area above it! I simply fly over the first set. The second set is much harder with moving lasers. Some are in the air, making this harder. The first one lingers low, so I jump over it. The second one stays a little high, so I stay low and crawl under it. The third one is going up and down like crazy, so when it goes high, I quickly roll under it. I'm going to find what's back here! The third set of lasers is very tricky. There seems to be many crossover lasers, making boxes small. The lasers keep moving around, making it hard to find a route. A little gap, just big enough for me to roll through, appears and I jump through it. Looking clear, the item shines in the dim laser lights. When I approach it, I look behind me to see many crossing lasers, none big enough for me to fit through, coming at me. I look at the top to see a small hole. I jump up and the lasers barely miss me as I'm horizontal to the top wall. They disappear as I hit the ground.

The item is is front of me and I pick it up. It looks flat and dull, yet so shiny! I see a little button on it, and I press it. I look at my body as it starts to fade away. Still feeling around, I still feel my body intact. I'm guessing this thing is a cloaking device, coating the object touching it. I press the button again and my body comes back. I press it again to become invisible. I hear a voice in a box not far away.

"So TY! It seems that you have fallen for my camoflauge device! I set that there because I expected someone curious to get it. Now here come the lasers! I hope you lived a good life!"

Curse my curiosity! I see a large wave of lasers headed my way as there is no place to go. The top has a laser, the bottom has a laser, and the middle has a laser. I let off a loud scream as they advance closer and closer. I have a flashback of all the times I had with CY, VY, EY, and my brother SY. We were a group of easy-going yoshies with superior fighting skills, but all that changed when the Atomo Army just had to try to kill us! Now they're getting the upperhand in the fight, even with the help of ABY and AY. I'm sorry ABY, for I have failed you...

The lasers are right in front of me when a bright light shines through the area. The lasers stop and begin to malfunction. Then all of a sudden, they shut off. I hear a voice at the door.

"I heard your scream TY. I got here as quick as possible."

"Wh... who's down there?"

"It's EY. Come on now. Wait... where are you?"

I hit the cloaking device's button again, revealing myself.

"I found a cloaking device, probably made after CY has been found. If he hasn't, then MY must have something planned."

"Whatever the case we have to keep looking. Although your curiosity has it's good sides, this one was bad. Just be careful of what you're doing."

"Ok EY. How did you shut off the lasers?"

"My body is like a big magnet, affecting waves and energy. By sending electromagnetism through the lasers, it threw them off course, and finally shutting them down."

"Thanks so much for the save."

"It's what we do. We help one another to stay alive and strong."

There has been no closer call than that for me. For a minute I thought it was over. Recollecting myself, I begin searching again. -------------(Change to SY)

This place is new, but feels the same as the other headquarters. With metal doors all over the place, finding CY won't be easy if he's even here. I hope TY is doing fine. I think she's starting to like ABY and vice versa, but I'm beginning to like AY. She's just my type of yoshi. Anyway, I take a look around to see the maze of doors. With windows, I just see through them as everything looks calm. Then out of my eye in another window, I see something strapped down, but moving. Although I'm not one that has to check everything, that could be CY in there. The door is locked, but with a good amount of power, the door comes to my will as it opens. I examine the moving body to see that it IS CY!

"CY! Are you ok?"  
"I'm... fine. Thanks for finding me."

"What happened?"

"Well, when I was going to go with you, I saw the Atomo Army again. They were heading for Compura, so I picked it up and moved it out of the way. Unfortunately, I was hit with a high-explosive missile, knocking me out. Next thing I remember, I'm here."

"So MY must've found you somehow."

"I don't know. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed. First I have to get ABY and AY. AY is just outside though. ABY, unfortunately, took another direction."

"We'll find him. It couldn't be hard."

In response to us leaving, a metal door slides up and shuts us in where the door was. I turn my back to see a giant spiky grinder advance closer to us. I try to uproot the door, but my power can't seem to budge it. Looking down, I see the crippled old door that was there. I pick it up and slam it into the window. To my surprise, the window shatters. Therefore, we jump out. A loud alarm begins to go off as the grinder comes to a stop. This is not good... (I think I'm just gonna cliffhanger you on this one, let you find out next chapter.)


End file.
